Green Radicals
|Seats2 Title = État governorships|Seats2 = |Website = radverts.al|politics = Politics of Alduria|elections = Elections in Alduria|Dissolution = N/A|Student Wing = N/A|Youth Wing = N/A|political parties = Political parties in Alduria}}The Green Radicals is a political party in Alduria based on the ideology of Radical Environmentalism. The GR believes that human civilization is destroying the natural ecosystem and, in so doing, undermining its own survival. The party proposes to change this by ushering in a new social, political and economic order replacing liberal democracy and capitalism. The party describes itself as "neither left nor right" and "in a sense, both conservative and progressive" History Ideology and political positions Democracy and dictatorship The Green radicals believe that pure democracy is incapable of enacting the policies it considers necessary, and that the nation must be ruled by an elite that cannot be displaced through elections. They are not necessarily opposed to limited democracy, especially at a local level, as long as it is subordinate to the party line. Ecology The Green Radicals support more restrictive regulations on emissions and chemicals and want more land set aside as national parks and nature reserves. They believe that all native species should be preserved. Agriculture The Green Radicals support organic farming methods and a move to a more plant-based diet, abolishing factory farms and feedlots, while also supporting raising animals on natural pastures as well as sustainable hunting and fishing. They support the use of protectionist measures to protect these high standards. Economy The Green Radicals consider the need for economic growth a "disease" and propose to cure it by changing the economic system. They want to create a state-issued, interest-free currency and believe that the state needs to take a proactive role in directing the allocation of resources. Arguing that most consumption is unnecessary for survival, only gives fleeting happiness, and is contributing to the destruction of nature, the GR believes in adopting a much simpler lifestyle with considerably lower material standards, and that the increases in worker productivity due to automation should be enjoyed in the form of increased leisure time rather than increased consumer spending. The need for a wealthy capitalist class is to be superceded by a combination of central planning and worker cooperatives. Population control The Green Radicals believe that population growth is unsustainable, both globally and locally. The GR propose to control national population growth through a cap on births. Birth licenses are to be distributed to families according to eugenic and social criteria. Leftover birth licenses will be allowed to be converted to immigration permits. The GR furthermore supports contraception and sex education to aid in family planning. They want to include family planning as a condition for foreign aid. Civil rights The Green Radicals reject the ideals of political freedom, believing its own ideology to be objectively superior and that opposition should be crushed. Foreign policy The Green Radicals support a proactive foreign policy that is not limited to protecting narrow national interests, but serves to promote the ideology of environmentalism. Leadership Category:Green parties Category:Environmentalist political parties Category:Alduria